monumentvalleyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rookery
In-game description of the Rookery '''The Rookery is the seventh chapter, or level, in Ustwo's puzzle-adventure game Monument Valley. WARNING! Major plot or ending details follow. There is, in fact, a vacant throne surrounded by Crows, seemingly once Ida's throne when she was still Crow Queen. Ida does stand in the throne for a brief second, and a painting of a crown rests over her head. WARNING! Spoilers end here. Walkthrough Part One * Turn the gear so that the Crow has two more spaces to walk on. On the second one, turn it again so he steps on the switch, revealing Ida. * Put Ida at the end of the bridge, then turn it again. Lead Ida through the door. Part Two * Drag the floating platform above to the right. Let the Crow press the button until there is a small platform Ida can walk on from where she is. * Next drag the platform to the left and let the crow press the button until the other platform faces Ida. * Drag to the right again and have the Crow push the button twice so Ida can walk across. * Make Ida walk onto the second platform, then drag the platform to the left and let the crow press the button until Ida's platform connects with the next button. * Step on the button, which scatters the room and reveals a door. * Put Ida on the platform in front of her. Let the crow push the button on the right until she faces the door. * Enter the door. Part Three * Step on the button, which lowers a door. * Pull down on the gear at the bottom, which raises a pillar in front of the Crow so he can't pull the door back up with his button. * Hold it down as you enter the door. * Ida appears at the top. Enter the door to the right. Part Four * Here, Ida can speak to The Storyteller, or just enter the door. Part Five * Go up the stairs to the right. * Turn the building until the platform Ida is on and the next platform line up. Go up the next staircase. * Turn the building back until the staircase Ida is on lines up with a platform. Step on the platform, then up the stairs. * Turn until the stairs are connected with a platform containing a button. * Step on the button revealing a staircase. * Turn the building so that the staircase lines up with the staircase that just appeared. Go up the one that just appeared. * Step on the button, which raises Ida. * Go to the end of the level. Gallery MV 20190619 075330.jpg|Ida in the vacant throne MV 20190619 075643.jpg|Geometry returned in The Rookery MV 20190619 073306.jpg|Another part of the Rookery Trivia * In the anniversary celebration where Ida collects outfits, she collects her Crow Queen outfit here. After she collects it, the crow raising and lowering the door noticeably stops, and later she stands for a very brief moment among four crows in the empty throne. Without the outfit, the crown on the throne lines up with her head; with it, she stands in her crown as Queen among the crows. Category:Chapters Category:Monument Valley